


Chandra's Poetry

by WotanAnubis



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: An Expression of Deep Disappointment, Bad Poetry, Drabble, F/F, Gruulfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Chandra struggles to express herself.
Relationships: Chandra Nalaar/Nissa Revane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Chandra's Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> I probably could have put more time and effort into this, but frankly that's more than WotC deserves right now, so you get this instead.

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_You are Brawny and Decidedly Female_

_And that's why I love you_

Chandra frowned at the paper and, with a sigh, burned it and tossed it over her shoulder where it joined the remains of her previous attempts.

Why was this so hard? It was just words.

"What's all this?"

Chandra jumped out of her chair and turned to see Nissa glancing around the room. The elf picked up a piece of paper.

" _The feelings between us are like some dude's lightning_?"

Chandra gave up. There were no words.

So she kissed Nissa instead.


End file.
